Uryu Gekko
Uryu (瓜生, Uryū) is the Son of Ryuken and Olvia. He is the Current Prototype Jinchuriki of the Protoype Orochi. He is the Descendant of Paul Gekko. Appearence Uryu is a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. In school, Uryū wears the respective school uniform along with a tie. When confronting the Black Demons, he typically dons white Quincy clothes, with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross, and a mantle. Seventeen months after the another death of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Uryū's bangs hang mostly on the right-side of his face, and the rest hang behind his left ear, due to his glasses. Uryū wears a white, double-breasted trench coat underneath a long white cape. The coat is fastened by three buttons emblazoned with the Quincy Zeichen on either side and a white belt with a silver buckle around the waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar features a rectangular sigil on either side. Uryū also wears a pin shaped like a winged star circled by a halo on his right breast. In Part II and Part IV, Uryu dons a First High School uniform and white beige cargo pants along with Black and green shoes. Abilities *Reishi Manipulation: as a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Ka Boa Bu or Space Colony Yuki. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Uryū commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō. *Hirenkyaku Expert: Uryū is highly skilled in the use of the technique, keeping up with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who complimented his skill, stating it was a skill that was hard to master, especially at such a young age. Uryū has also learned a variation of the technique, which creates a platform of Reishi under the user's feet. Originally used while traveling to Hueco Mundo, he has found use for it outside of the Tailed Beast Bomb. Background Part III Uryu was born after Ryūken married Olvia which happened after the infection of Masaki, to whom Ryūken's mother originally intended him to marry. Six years before he befriended Ichigo, his mother lost consciousness on the same day Masaki died, 17th June and died herself three months later. 'Quincy Arc' 'Meeting Paul Gekko' Uryu attends the live broadcast of Don Kanonji's TV program in Karakura Town. When Kanonji attempts to exorcise an earth-bound Plus by placing his staff inside the partially open hole in its chest, Uryū is about to intervene when Ichigo vaults over the barrier. Uryū is later seen in his classroom, and as he tries to leave, a girl named Michiru Ogawa hands him a ripped doll to fix. He then takes a sewing set out and easily (but with great drama) repairs the broken doll. As he heads home, he spots Ichigo following him. He mocks Ichigo for not being able to hide his spiritual pressure, and for his inability to sense others with high spiritual pressure. Back in Karakura Town, Uryū is attacked by a Menos Grande. He attempts to use some Quincy equipment to defeat it, but is ultimately unsuccessful. It is not until the arrival of his father, Ryūken, that the Hollow is vanquished. Disappointed by Uryū's weakness, Ryūken offers to restore his Quincy powers, on the condition that Uryū never associate with Shinigami again. Uryū agrees, and trains with his father in Karakura Hospital's secret training ground whilst Ten Tails revival at Karakura Town. Before the third Ten Tails Invasion begins, Uryū regains his powers, ending his training. 'Lyon Arc' After Olvia's Death, Lyon has started attacking the Joshuu Temple while looking for the Light Stone, having captured Iris, Cilan, Looker and Cedric Juniper, Underground, Uryu notes to Paul Gekko that he can hear the voices of the Pokémon above, indicating that his future self have collected the Nine Tailed Beasts and puts them in the Mobile Armor, Apsalus. Lyon's servants began the Eye of the Moon Ceremony and the Regeneration of the Apsalus into Ten Tails. Paul Gekko and Uryu start to hunt for a way out, only for the cave to start collapsing. Once out, Paul and Uryu try to stop the Kuro Akatsuki from reviving the Ten Tails, but Team Plasma's Scientist, Colress turns the machine on Pikachu, causing Pikachu to fall under his control. After continuing their onslaught in the White Ruins, Team Plasma's plan starts to take shape. With Anthea & Concordia returning, being worried about N, they try to stop Team Plasma. However, their Pokémon soon succumb to Team Plasma's control. Soon after, the Light Stone glows and Reshiram is awakened, but before it has a chance to help against Team Plasma, Colress is ordered by Ghetsis to use the manipulation machine on it to gain control. With Reshiram attacking everywhere, things look bleak. Meanwhile, Ash and co. try to escape after being captured, but Colress decides that he needs Pikachu. As he goes to control it with his machine, Meowth appears, with Team Rocket and Looker, and blocks it. Despite Colress succeeding in zapping Pikachu with the device, he resists and shocks Reshiram to wake him from the trance. Paul Gekko uses the Tailed Beast Bomb to destroy the Control device and revealing the fully regenerated Ten Tails. With the revival complete, Lyon atop the beast, from which two tendrils manifested and connected themselves to the Cold Emperor wanted to test the beast's power first. As the beast attacked Paul Gekko and Uryu, it quickly landed a blow on Uryu before he had time to retaliate. Landing on either side of the Shinobi King. Paul Gekko and Uryu launched a barrage of simultaneous Tailed Beast Balls at the beast only for the Ten-Tails to counter using one of its own, completely nullifying the oncoming attacks. With the battlefield now shrouded in mist and all sensory skills being jammed, the question of whether they thought they were hiding was raised. With a single swipe of its tail, the beast is able to dissolve the mist. Just then the Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique is used to counter, and when the mist cleared, it is revealed that the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces had joined the battle. The Alliance launched a barrage of techniques in order to incapacitate the Ten-Tails, so that they could get to Lyon. As the beast is subsequently immobilised in what was effectively cement, Ten-Tails bursts forth from its prison and proceeds to devastate several towns. Paul Gekko was determined to save Lyon and so ultimately cast the Rinne Sharingan on him in order to get him to see the error of his ways and come to accept fate. He was successful in this and Lyon was able to finally accept the truth and break the endless loop the technique had plunged him into. completely into a Pickle Jar and the tailed beasts were extracted from the Apsalus Dragon. Paul Gekko entrusted Uryu of becoming a Jinjuriki and a Biometal User of one of the Prototype Monsters that brings calamity. 'Sonic the Hedgehog Arc' 'Meeting Chaos' Uryu went to the Temple to read about the fall of all of the Echidnas and went to the altar of the Master Emerald. Uryu accidentally released it and shattered the Master Emerald. Chaos swears to follow Uryu as it knows that he can get the Chaos Emeralds back for it. Eventually, Uryu and Chaos became good friends. Uryu did collected the Chaos Emeralds for Chaos. However, Chaos tells the Truth about his behavior and his past. Uryu was shocked Chaos' true intention. Once they were in Chaos' possession, it absorbed the negative powers of the Emeralds once again and transformed into Perfect Chaos to destroy Station Square in a rage. Perfect Chaos creates a tidal wave to fight Uryu on a on a wooden plank surfing. Uryu uses Paul Gekko's Tailed Beast Mode to surf on Perfect Chaos' Tidal Wave. Suddenly a bright light blinds Chaos and Uryu as Paul's Tailed Beast Mode lands. The light reveals itself as Tikal who has arrived in the past who also wishes to stop the water monstrosity. Uryu accidentally revived Chaos since He met him. Perfect Chaos then spits out the Chaos Emeralds, now drained of their power. Tikal says that Perfect Chaos is only full of hatred and sadness and suggests sealing him back in the Master Emerald before it is too late, but Sonic cam and states to her that it will not work and if they do that, the same thing will only happen again and they have to solve this problem once and for all. Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Chris, Big and Eggman find the Chaos Emeralds and meet up with Sonic. The crowed cheers the blue hedgehog on; suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds started to glow and rise up. Their powers transform Sonic into Super Sonic and Megamerged with Uryu to become Super Sonic the Hedgehog much to the surprise of Tikal who thought that the Emeralds could only be awakened by hate and anger. Tails and Knuckles states in response that there are other more powerful feelings such as caring and friendship. With Sonic's Help, Uryu and Sonic proceeds to fight with Perfect Chaos. Despite of Perfect Chaos' attacks, they proved ineffective against the super-powered hedgehog though at one point it fires a laser at Sonic' friends but Super Sonic arrives to the scene and stops the laser. With one final punch stopping the laser and charging into Perfect Chaos and defeats the water monstrosity for good but Chaos' Human form appears; he is not defeated entirely yet and is still alive. A Chao colony arrives, much in the favour of Chaos and Tikal tells Chaos the truth that the Chao are living in Earth at peace, then Chaos bids farewell with a smile before Tikal then took Chaos with her home. 'Zelda Arc' 'Yasogami High School' Yu Narukami enrolls Yasogami High School and befriends, Hibiki and Eve; and then make friends with Uryu the next morning after helping him from his accident on awakening the Snack Snatcher. 'Star Pillar's Monster' Uryu entered the Kingdom of Hyrule to see Paul Gekko's Two Friends, Eve and Hibiki only to be attacked by the Snack Snatcher with the remaining Ganondorf's Army of Monsters but was saved by Zelda. However, in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, the seal gives way. In an instant, the Demon King appears, his full power finally restored - with a sinister laugh, he vanishes to begin his conquest anew. With a massive force at his command, the King of Evil sets his sights on the Valley of Seers, where he plans to reclaim the Triforce of Power from Lana. Knowing that she stands no chance against Ganondorf in open combat, the White Sorceress lures her enemy towards the sanctums providing sacred power to her troops; when Zant and Ghirahim enter the keeps, she seals them off and sends a massive force against each of them. Ganondorf manages to rescue his lieutenants and cut off the power flow, but this diversion gives Impa time to arrive with reinforcements. Using the secret arts of the Sheikah tribe, Zelda's guardian creates numerous doubles to wreak havoc on the monster army, but Ganondorf forces her to reveal herself when he threatens to overrun Lana's position. After defeating the real Impa, the Demon King battles and overpowers Lana, but the young sorceress escapes to the Fairy Fountain and summons a Magic Circle near the exit of the valley. Taking inspiration from Cia, Ganondorf finally reclaims the Triforce of Power from Lana. With his strength and army at their peak, Ganondorf lays siege to Hyrule Castle itself, planning to find Link and Zelda so he can take their Triforce pieces as well. He briefly clashes with the Hero of Legend early on, but Zelda calls her champion back before he overexerts himself. Zelda is taken away by Ganondorf to his domain. As the Snack Snatcher forces open the path to Hyrule Castle, Uryu have to regroup with his friends, Ghirahim intercepts him, but Uryu was known to be rescued by Link only to let Ganondorf finally explain the reasons for his ambition to conquer Hyrule: his homeland, the Gerudo Desert, had been a harsh, barren place, with its winds often bringing nothing but misery and death to his people, either hot searing winds by the day or piercing cold gales at night. When he learned of Hyrule's lush nature, he coveted the friendlier winds that blew across Hyrule. His personal quest had been born of a desire to bring his people to lush Hyrule. Ganondorf proclaims that the pieces of Power and Wisdom are already his, and only one piece remains before assaulting Link with a series of swift punches. Ganondorf then calls forth the three pieces of the Triforce, and they assemble before him. Cackling madly, he states his wish to expose Hyrule to the sun and remove the ocean from Hyrule so he can conquer it. With the full power of the Triforce, Uryu sees Ganondorf touched the Triforce, finally wished to expose Hyrule to the sun and remove the ocean from Hyrule so he can conquer it. Zelda helps the injured Uryu geto Yu Narukami and his friends. The heroes quickly find and defeat Ghirahim, although they are suspicious of how easily he fell. As Lana begins to succumb to the desert's heat. Snack Snatchers attempts to cut her off from the Camp but Paul Gekko managed to evolve the monster into a Giant Tree to save Lana. Lana summons Lahar, Rufus and the Dragon Queen to even the odds. As the new arrivals hold back the fresh wave of monster reinforcements, the other heroes realize that the Ghirahim and Zant they took down were merely doppelgängers - with their plan exposed, the villainous leaders sent their forces to destroy the Allied base. After searching and capturing many of the monster's keeps, the heroes finally find the villains at the Sacred Grounds. Despite working together in a final stand, Zant and Ghirahim eventually fall to the Hyrulean Army. With the two finally defeated, the heroes and the Hyrulean Army prepared to confront Ganondorf at Star Pillar. When the Heaven Tail Wizards were summoned by Lana, they find it to be a dark, twisted perversion of its normal self. Ganondorf's influence has corrupted the very land around him, with Hyrule Castle becoming a dark tower pierced by a massive sword. Within his new stronghold, the Demon King prepares a terrible ritual to empower his army even further than before - thus, the heroes move with haste to end his ambitions. Uryu was known to find a Bombchu and has his allies escort it to a weak point in the castle wall. Once the wall is breached, the heroes are able to begin taking the keeps protecting Ganondorf's main stronghold, forcing the Demon King to enter the fight. Although his ritual is not complete, he had already gained massive power, enabling him to strengthen his minions and bombard the battlefield with lightning - Zelda's forces have to quickly retake Hyrule Castle to break the dark enchantment. With his power boost gone, Ganondorf transform himself into Ganon for one final attack on his enemies. In response, Zelda bequeaths her Light Arrows upon her allies, drawing on their strength to empower the mystical weapons against the Demon Beast. The fight is long, brutal, and desperate, but the heroes eventually triumph, blasting Ganon's forehead with Light Arrows when he is vulnerable and attacking relentlessly when he is stunned. Zelda let's Uryu and his Friend touch the triforce and wishes that Hyrule will return to normal. With Lana's blessing, Link and Zelda return the Master Sword to its resting place in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, restoring its seal and bringing peace to Hyrule once more. Link engages in battle against Ganon and eventually overcomes him with the Master Sword. Uryu uses the Tailed Beast Bomb to destroy the monstrous Demon King once and for all. With Lana's blessing, Link and Zelda return the Master Sword to its resting place in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, restoring its seal and bringing peace to Hyrule once more. 'World of Nabari Arc' 'Meeting Gau Haro' Uryu went accidentally to the field of Spider Lillies, Raiko Shinto gives Uryu the Kuro no Tsurugi but quickly disarms Uryu anyway. Upset, Raimei Shinto lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Uryu tells her that it is too late. Uryu says that He will be there to help and Enters Tailed Beast Mode to fight Raiko. Uryu gains the upper hand to find Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, takes Uryu's Attack, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. This deeply distresses Raikou, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. (Chuckie Chan) Raiko and Raimei will help Uryu on his Journey like Paul Gekko did over the Milliana. 'Separate Relationships' Raimei questions Uryu about the whereabouts of the Ten Tailed Prototype. Raimei Shinto figured out what he did for her and asked him to come back to the Shimizu household, but he refused to and tried to kill her instead, claiming that it’s too late to return now. Raiko informs Uryu that they are inside the Forest of Nabari. When they are trying to find the Shelter, Raimei Shimizu confronted them in a bed of red spider lilies, but the battle ended in Raiko Shimizu's Rescue. Eventually the Shinto Siblings and Uryu were kidnapped by Tojuro Hattori of the Grew Wolves. The Shinto Siblings and Uryu were sleeping when being kidnapped. Outside, Raimei Shimizu senses that her Kurogamon is crying and heads to the temple with Gau while Kouichi keeps Kagerou busy. She arrives to finds the three sleeping thinking that they were dead but mistakes Raiko Shinto for Raiko Shimizu and screams out for him. Uryu and the Group wakes and decides that he is going to crash down the Shinra Banshou ceremony with the Help of the Shinto Clan Members. Using the Giant Monster, Uryu, Raiko and Raimei stomp their way out of the Temple and the Monster Roars that attacked and killed Hattori. Angel and Alphamaru both hitch a ride on the robot. However, the Shinobi and the Samurais are pursued by Tategami who drives a robot of Reptar's arch nemesis, Robosnail from Rugrats Series. Pandemonium breaks out as the Uryu and his Friends make their way to the Boat that sails to the Land of Las Vegas, including being swung around midair by Robosnail and rocketing up the side of the Eiffel Docks. Eventually, Uryu takes on Robosnail and tosses him into the Seine River while saying "Over my Father's Snack" (instead of "Over my dead body"). After they mad the escape from the Nabari Forest Docks, They went to the Boat only to say goodbye as the Two Tails leaves the Land of Haro. Unfortunately, Raimei Shimizu was on board the Boat. Gau Meguro was there blocking Uryu's Tailed Beast Bomb and meant for two Raimeis, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose like Gau Haro. Yoite finally wakes two Gaus up with his own kira. 'Part IV' 'Gundam Force Arc' 'Meeting Zaku' Uryu meets Zaku, a child with a special kekkei genkai and began training him to be the ultimate weapon. Pokemon *Paul Gekko's Rayquaza <----> Mega Rayquaza Family *Paul Gekko- Ancestor *Ryuken- Father *Olvia- Mother (Deceased) Gallery Uryu Sprites.png|Uryu Sprites Uryu Part III.png|Uryu Part III Uryu and Raimei meets Kazuhiko Yukimi.png|Uryu and his Friends meets Yukimi Uryu Scene Sprites.png|Uryu Scene Sprites Trivia *Uryu was named after Uryu Ishida from Bleach Series. Category:Characters